banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Golzine
'Dino Francis Golzine '''is a character in [[Banana Fish|''Banana Fish]]. Considered as the main villain of the story, Dino is also a major mafia boss in New York City, and the adoptive guardian of Ash Lynx. He has a taste for young boys, and sexually abused Ash throughout his childhood. Profile Appearance Dino is shown to be a bald elderly man with grey eyebrows and a thin trimmed white moustache across his entire upper lip. His usual attire is a black suit over a white unbuttoned shirt with red floral scarf and Navy blue shoes. He is occasionally seen wearing a black robe while staying in his mansion. Personality As can be expected of a Mafia Don, Golzine is a ruthless, cold-hearted, calculating, ambitious, sadistic and even abusive person. He is well aware of his position and power and has no fear in exerting his authority by weaponizing both factors. Golzine is usually well mannered and doesn't typically retort to insulting unless provoked. He treats his subordinates with respect, but will still scold or punish them if necessary. He's however shown to be fairly manipulative and even backstabbing towards his co-conspirators and benefactors, as proven with the fact he has ample evidence of their repeated sexual misconducts which he saves as blackmail, services that Golzine himself provides through his own properties as he is also himself a repeated pedophile. He can become extremely power hungry, and will use deadly force if needed to ensure his position and control of his criminal empire. Deeply intelligent he has not only raised Ash and tried to mold him into his ideal successor teaching him from not just the criminal enterprise but also from many different fields, which he also understands well and in turn this helps Golzine develop and nurture his Banana Fish plot. By far Golzine's most notorious trait is his obsession with Ash, both sexually and personally. In fact a constant theme in the series is how Golzine tries to make Ash to submit to him completely or be killed by his own hands otherwise. History Relationships Ash Lynx Yut-Lung Blanca Etymology Episode Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 02 In Another Country *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 05 From Death to Morning *Episode 06 My Lost City *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 *Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned *Episode 12 *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 16 Lo, The Poor Peacock *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying Anime Gallery File:Four hours to broadcast promotion.png Banana-Fish-Trailer-imagem-promocional-e-data-de-estreia-5.jpg Banana-Fish-04.jpg Ccbc4eff.jpg Fdf61d3d.jpg Ec0a4f48.jpg D0533c3a.jpg 8fdc5cc6.jpg Golzine gets interviewers asking him questions.jpg Golzine ignores Max.jpg Golzine asks about Ash being dead.jpg Golzine asks when the anesthesia will wake up Ash.jpg The Corscian Foundation dismissed Golzine.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he cut him so dashing, what's the abomination.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he can't get away from him.jpg Golzine stops to recognize a group of people.jpg Golzine walks away after noticing Max.jpg Golzine meets the CIA.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that's what I did with you.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he still has enough life to glare at him.png One of Golzine's men gets shot.jpg Golzine and his men look at a truck.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he wasn't just any child.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he never was.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he built this project up from nothing.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking as you wish.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking and Mannerheim that they now have 4 people on the loose.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking and Mannerheim if their is a magician amongst us.jpg Golzine tells himself that he won't let anbody take that away from him.jpg Golzime tells himself that Ash must already have gotten the information he needed.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what did he just say.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what he wants in return.jpg Golzine looks at the Brugmansia.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung if he's satisfied with his work.jpg Golzine tells Blanca that it has been 4 years.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung thanks for inviting him over.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung I see.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung of course.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung that he would love to hear it.jpg Golzine asks Lee Hua Lung if he knows who he is.jpg Golzine asks Blanca why have you come.jpg Golzine asks Blanca did you see him.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung wonderful work.jpg Golzine tells Blanca good work.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung this is the difference between a pro and an amateur.jpg Golzine introduces Lee Yut-Lung to Blanca.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'll let you work for me as the lowest of prostitutes.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I still want to play with him later.jpg Golzine tells Blanca will give you some privacy.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung you have no need to worry.jpg Golzine wipes away the blood.jpg Golzine tells Ash you're trying to die your way out.jpg Golzine tells Ash I've already told you before. You can't run away me.jpg Golzine tells Ash good boy.jpg Golzine punches Ash in the face.jpg Golzine kisses Ash.jpg Golzine kicks Ash in the face with his foot.jpg Golzine tells Eiji I'm Golzine. I am the owner of your best friend, Ash.jpg Golzine tells Ash so beautiful....jpg Golzine tells Ash let us now take you to the show venue.jpg Golzine tells Arthur we're going to show this to Ash.jpg Arthur tells himself Papa Dino. You're acting as the road guide for these monsters, huh.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung it is impossible to control every last one of your men.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung he can't see, so he's a bit worked up.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung from now on, I ask that you leave him to us.jpg Golzine tells Eiji are you that good a shot.jpg Manga Gallery Quotes Trivia * Golzine's voice actor, Unsho Ishizuka passed away not long after the anime's airing. This makes Golzine one of the last, if not arguably the very last job performed by Ishizuka. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Corsican mafia Category:Antagonist